1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reading/recording apparatus, a reading/recording control method, and a program for implementing the reading/recording control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as terminal apparatuses have been made smaller in size, there have also been demands for miniaturization of information terminal apparatuses. In particular, in a reading/recording apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus for domestic use, a sheet conveying mechanism used for a reading operation and a sheet conveying mechanism used for a recording operation are completely separate from each other, so that a space where a reading unit reads an original (document) during transmission is separate from a space where a recording unit performs the recording operation during reception.
FIG. 15 is a cross-sectional view showing the construction of a conventional reading/recording apparatus. In this conventional reading/recording apparatus, recording sheets 301 are placed on a recording sheet holding member 303 and are fed sheet by sheet by a recording sheet feeding roller 304 and a separating mechanism. The fed recording sheet is conveyed to a recording section 306 by a conveying roller 305 and is discharged from the apparatus (in the direction shown by the arrow B in FIG. 15) by a discharge roller 307 while an image is being formed on the recording sheet by a recording section such as an inkjet cartridge.
On the other hand, originals 302 are placed on an original holding member 308 and are set on a wedge-shaped abutting section formed of an original separating roller 309 and a separating arm 313. When the original separating roller 309 rotates according to an image reading instruction, out of the originals held at the abutting section, only an original in contact with the original separating roller 309 is separated using friction and is conveyed.
The separated and conveyed original 302 is further conveyed by an original feeding roller 310, a discharge roller 312, and opposing rollers while being held therebetween. While an image on the original 302 is being read by a contact image sensor 311, the original 302 is discharged from the apparatus (in the direction shown by the arrow A in FIG. 15).
For a reading/recording apparatus such as a copier or a facsimile apparatus, various functions and improvements have been implemented to make such apparatus more convenient to use, according to demands from customers. One of such demands is for miniaturization of the apparatus. For users who wish to make effective use of limited space, apparatus size is especially important when purchasing equipment.
However, in the conventional reading/recording apparatus described above, the sheet conveying mechanism for the reading operation and the sheet conveying mechanism for the recording operation are completely separate from each other, that is, the space in which the reading unit reads the original during transmission is separate from the space in which the recording unit performs the recording operation during reception, so that it is necessary to provide separate physical spaces for the reading operation and the recording operation. This makes it difficult to miniaturize the apparatus.
On the other hand, there is a known technique for reducing apparatus size by using a single reading/recording path mechanism with a shared conveying path on which both originals and recording sheets are conveyed. Specifically, by conveying originals using the same conveying mechanism used for conveying recording sheets, it is possible to omit a feed roller, discharge roller, original driving motor, original detecting sensor, and the like that are used for conveying originals. However, in an inkjet reading/recording apparatus where recording is performed by moving the recording unit, it is necessary to drive the reading unit and the recording unit in different spaces, so that a sufficient reduction in apparatus size cannot be made.
To further miniaturize a reading/recording apparatus, studies are being performed to make the reading unit freely movable between a reading position located on a shared conveying path for conveying originals and recording sheets and a reading standby position receded from the reading position where the reading unit waits until a read instruction is issued and make the recording unit that moves in the main scanning direction and the reading unit share a moving space. However, if it is simply arranged that the recording unit and the reading share a moving space, when a reading operation and a recording operation occur simultaneously, the reading unit and the recording unit collide, which in some cases results in damage.
For example, there is the risk that when a reading operation is performed, the reading unit is disposed at the reading position located on the shared conveying path. If on this occasion, a conveyed medium detecting sensor detects a conveyed medium on the shared conveying path, irrespective of the reading operation being performed, the conveyed medium will be erroneously detected as a recording sheet and the recording operation will start. Consequently, there is the fear that the reading unit and the recording unit collide with each other. Also, if during a recording operation the reading unit remains on the shared conveying path, there is a fear that a paper jam occurs.